Gunpowder and Lead
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: One-shot. Toph has had enough of being the good child and taking things like a "woman" and listening to her parents about her engagement. She is finally going to get her revenge and teach that man what girls are made of and why you shouldn't mess with Toph Bei Fong. Tokka friendship and slight romance. Some violence.


**So I've had this idea for a while but had no way of writing it. Then I heard Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert and thought…. "this is it!" so thank God for those small sparks of inspiration! Even though the song really has no part in the story I had to listen to it to get inspiration. Go figure. At least it makes a good title for this. So have fun reading this!**

Toph laid in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Believing it had happened was the easy part. Accepting it was a whole different story. She knew men were good for nothing and were worthless. But this only confirmed all of her thoughts.

She had been hesitant to become engaged but she did against her own wishes. She reasoned she needed to marry sometime. And this fellow was pretty well off. He was already a mayor of an Earth Kingdom town, said to be very handsome, and charming. Toph figured that this was the best offer she would get and couldn't pass it up.

But that is one thing the earthbender should've done. Declining his formal proposal would be the best decision she ever made. Being engaged changed the charming man drastically. He wasn't what he appeared to be at all. And all it took was one time for Toph to realize this. One hit changed her mind completely. It sent her past the edge of fury. But her normal earthbender mentality subsided for that moment.

Now, under normal circumstances, she would never stand to be touched in such a way. But she knew she couldn't mess this up. Many people were watching her during this engagement. Her parents had an even closer eye on her. This young man would be the head of the Bei Fong family after her father passed. And her father really liked him. They stressed the importance of this to her and for once, she gave in. She did it out of guilt because of that one year on the run.

So Toph took it like a woman for a while. She braved through a few hits knowing full well her revenge would come soon enough. She knew that for sure. But know she was wishing she would've just let her earthbender instincts take over instead of being sly and vindictive because that technique wasn't doing her any good.

His behavior escalated to much worse things. This past one had been extremely well planned. He knew Toph would never let him get away with it so he drugged up her dinner and it led to a dark bedroom and an incoherent Toph. She pulled her covers over her head even further. Just thinking about that night made her angry and sick. Thankfully, he soon to be husband had to leave afterwards to take care of some official business a month ago after the event. Now he was due home any day. And it was time for her revenge. That was only if she could drag herself out of bed…

Her best friend, Sokka, was visiting her daily since he was the upcoming councilman for the Water Tribes and their jobs connected greatly. Toph was making a police force and was going to be the Chief. They had to collaborate on many things and make sure they were both aware of new laws and criminals and all the other boring things. Now, his visit was scheduled for any minute and his was about to get in the way of her own plans.

She grumbled as she threw off her covers and placed her feet firmly on the floor. The house was empty since she sent her servants away a few hours ago. She couldn't have witnesses scarred for life. Toph threw on her clothes and walked to her kitchen.

Toph obviously wasn't much of a cook. That is why she had servants. She was too lazy to learn and forking out money was much easier than learning to cook. So it was times like these when she ate small snacks that didn't need preparing.

She sat on her counter and ate while plotting. She knew if she didn't hurry up and eat, Sokka would eat it all and leave her hungry and without a plan. She groaned as her stomach twisted in knots. She was actually nervous!

"Toph!" She sighed as her old friend burst through the door without any warning. "The party is here!" he strolled into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Since when did work become a party?" Toph asked blowing her bangs out of her face, "and have you ever heard of knocking because you never seem to do it here." She pretended to be upset but she was actually happy to see the goof. He always put her in a better mood.

"It became a party when I arrived to make it better," He said pulling her off the counter and to the couch. He sat down and she followed suit. And stretched out and put her legs in his laps and crossed her arms. She was hoping that since she was acting like normal he wouldn't notice her distant mind.

"Today's work is easy, we just need to start discussing recruits for your police force so we can do background checks and interview them," He told her resting his arms on her legs. She said as they took part in their usual behavior. She loved how they could just sit back and relax with each other. No one else would be this chilled out with Toph.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Toph asked. Today's work would obviously take thinking and she couldn't multitask that much. Sokka glanced at Toph. Her blind eyes, as usual, were cast away from him. Her posture was stiff though she seemed relaxed.

"Any reason why?" He asked. He knew Toph didn't like to open up but part of him thought she would if she really needed to get it off her chest.

"Yeah, I want to make out," She said sarcastically, kicking him for good measure. "I happen to have other plans, Snoozles," Toph knew he would do something stupid if she told him. She wanted this to be done, now.

"Well since you decided making out with me is such a bad idea…" He said with a small laugh. They had always been this comfortable with each other and it was a wonder they never blushed at their words. "I could've skipped today to sharpen my boomerang but I came anyway."

"I'm sure I should be offended but your boomerang has always been oh so important," Toph said rolling her blind eyes. She was sure that Suki broke up with him because of that stupid boomerang. She shook her head. She needed to focus on her plan, not think about Sokka.

"I know, finally someone understands," Sokka said with fake enthusiasm. She chuckled as he ranted on about finding true friends. He stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Toph, "You know I'll understand whatever is going on."

"Yeah I know, Sokka," Toph tried her best not to smile. But her plan was her plan. She needed Sokka gone now so she could prepare. "We've always done that for each other." And it was true. The two had been best friends. When Katara and Aang would go their separate ways to practice waterbending that summer, the two hung out with each other. It had made them perfect friends.

"You're still not going to tell me?" He asked with hurt lacing his words. Toph frowned. She hated that he could pull that kind of crap over her. He could always make her confess whatever was on her mind. "You've been acting strange since your engagement…"

She visibly flinched at the word. "That's just it," She said reluctantly, "It's because of that stupid guy. I'm taking care of it today. I'm backing out of the engagement." She was too consumed in her thoughts to notice his heart rate spike.

"Just like that? Don't you think he'll put up a fight?" He asked skeptically. "You're Toph Bei Fong. He would give up his eye tooth to keep you. I don't think it's going to be as easy as you think."

"Don't worry about that…" Toph said with a slight grin that he didn't miss. He raised his eyebrow and studied her. "I have a plan after all."

Sokka thought for a moment and her words hit him like a ton of bricks, "You're going to kill him!" He jumped up and pointed at her with fear on his face.

"No!" She jumped up to and took him by the arms. She moved him back to the couch and made him sit down, "I'm just going to persuade him to back out…with some force if it calls for it."

"I don't believe you!" Sokka said staring at her in shock, "You're going to kill him and you're going to make me bury the body! And I can't bury a body! I've only got my boomerang! What if we go to jail, oh my spirits, Toph, why did you tell me this?!" He was pressing his face into his hands and trying to breathe normally.

"Just shut the hell up, Sokka, I'm not killing anyone," She slapped him playfully across the head and sat down next to him once she was sure he wasn't going to continue babbling. She pulled something out of her hidden pocket and sat it on her lap.

"Then why do you have that?" he asked frantically, "Guns aren't even permitted yet, they're unstable! Oh I knew you were going to kill him! Poor guy!..." He hung his head and tried to avoid looking at the pistol that sat in her lap. Guns were just being invented and Toph got once since she was the upcoming police chief.

"I told you to shut up!" She was trembling with fury, "He is not just some poor guy! You don't know what he did! So just shut up and let me handle this! I can handle myself you know!" She put the pistol back into her clothes and leaned back into the couch. Her breath was ragged and her body was heated with anger.

"What did he do?" Sokka asked in a small voice. He was staring at Toph trying to find something wrong with her. But he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She hadn't complained her entire engagement and he assumed that everything was perfect.

"You know," Toph crossed her arms again, "a few bruises here a there, a baby on the way without my say so…things like that." She looked down in shame and felt for his vibrations. He sat unmoving for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. She could feel him tense next to her and she could tell he was holding something back. He obviously had a lot to say. "I could've helped you. We could've kicked his ass that night!"

"Sokka, what I'm about to do will make it all better, he'll break the engagement and we'll never see him again," Toph said hugging herself gently. Sokka sighed and did something he knew would normally get him punched. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Let me help," He said quietly. Toph nodded her head into his chest and sighed. Now her plan had one more on her side. Sokka would be a great addition. "You do realize that once you have the baby that it'll always remind you of him, right?"

"I'll deal with it; the kid didn't do anything wrong," She mumbled into the chest. He eventually let her go and stood up. "There's another gun in my dresser if you rather that over your boomerang," She told him and she moved to sit on her front porch. "When you come back, bring the booze."

He watched as she sat in on of the rocking chairs outside with her pistol in her lap. He had never seen someone so calm before doing something so stupid. He nodded as he went to her room and pulled out the other pistol, just in case, and moved to the kitchen to fetch her best booze. He soon joined her on the porch in the rocking chair next to hers.

"Thanks, Sokka," She said as she took a swing straight out of the bottle. She handed back to him and went back to waiting for his vibrations to appear on the horizon.

"You know drinking is bad for the baby," Sokka said as he too took a drink. Katara made the discovery since she was the world's best healer. Not too many middle class women drank on a regular basis so it wasn't really ground breaking. It mainly only affected the wealthy people and the ones so poor they drank themselves into the next day.

"One sip isn't going to hurt anything, it was just for luck," She told him. And she held true to her word. She didn't take another drink. He decided she just needed a little bit more of an edge to go through with whatever she had planned. "I figured earthbending wouldn't be good for the baby either so that's why I decided to use the gun."

"You're going to be a great mom," Sokka finally said. He saw her pause her rocking in the chair and gulp. Toph definitely hadn't thought about what it would take to raise the kid. She knew she would be making it up as she went along.

"I don't want anyone to know it's his baby," She whispered. She didn't want her kid growing up with no father present. But she didn't want the baby to know what a monster their dad was.

"Just say it's mine," Sokka said nonchalantly. Toph's palms went sweaty and her breath caught. She couldn't believe Sokka just offered to be her baby's fake father. That would imply they slept together and…oh spirits…how could she accept that?

"Thanks, Sokka," Toph blushed and looked down. At least she knew her baby wasn't going to grow up without some male figure. Sokka was a great guy and would help with whatever she needed. Sokka already saved her once from dying and now he was saving her again from something much worse.

"Anytime."

….

Sokka was starting to get nervous. Her fiancé was due back any moment now and the sun was starting to get low in the sky. He didn't know what Toph had planned but he had a bad feeling. Toph wasn't someone you wanted to mess with and he was really worried something bad was going to happen.

"He's coming," Toph said quietly. Sokka could see the hurt in her milky eyes. This ran deeper than he thought. This had to have been going on for a while. "All you need to do is stay there and try not to look stupid. You're just here in case something goes wrong."

He nodded and noticed she shifted to hide her gun as a dust cloud appeared on the horizon. He could see the outline of the mayor's car. It was another prototype that hadn't been approved for the public yet. He was hoping the guy would explode in the prototype for hurting Toph.

Toph remained calm as her fiancé slowed to a stop in front her house. "Toph, I'm so glad to see you again!" he said as he closed his door and walked over slowly. "Sokka, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We were just finishing up some work and he wanted to be polite and say hello before he left," Toph stood up and fingered the gun concealed on her. "It really is nice to see you too," She made a face, "But I guess you could call that a lie since I can't really 'see'."

Her fiancé remained standing at the base of the porch, "I don't understand…." Though he full and well understood. He just didn't want Sokka to witness something rash and report him. He knew the warrior was close with Toph. He couldn't risk his career over his stupid fiancé.

"You have big hands don't you?" She asked innocently. She knew he had rather large hands for such a slight figured man. He was tall and rather lanky. He wasn't overweight like many wealthy people.

"I suppose so…what are you going on about, Toph?" He asked, eyes darting over towards Sokka's sitting figure. He was taking a shot of his best alcohol and sitting watching the spectacle, never saying a word.

"I was just wondering," She moved her foot and earthbended him to the ground, flat on his back. "Because my gun is bigger," She pulled out her pistol and shot it in the air. "You know, when they gave this to me to test out, I thought I was pretty stupid. Who gives a blind girl a gun?" she laughed and moved to stand over him. "But now I understand. It's so stupid it makes perfect sense. What is more dangerous than a blind girl with a gun?"

She knew she only had five more bullets so she had to make them count. "They also told me the aim on this was terrible. So if I meant to miss you and accidently shot you, would it be my fault?" She shot at the base of his feet and felt the bullet enter the earth, never hitting him. "Spirits, I hope so!"

She shot in between his legs moving up each time until she only had one bullet left and the last bullet barely missed his groin and went into the dirt. He jumped each time and was now shaking and whimpering. He didn't even have the courage to speak. "Just so we're clear, I think things aren't working out between us, I think its best we break off the engagement, dear fiancé," For once in her life, Toph wished she could actually see just so she could see the look of terror on his face. "_This_ is what little girls are made of!" Toph pulled the trigger and felt as the bullet hit him in the leg, missing his artery. His screams pierced the calm air and could be heard for miles.

She tucked the gun in her clothes and Sokka walked over with her packed bag. He looked at her former fiancé and then at the bottle of booze in his hand. "You don't want that to get infected, let me help you out," Sokka grimaced at the man on the ground as he poured the rest of the booze from the bottle onto his wound. He yelled even more and started thrashing around.

Toph's expression never changed as she started to walk towards the city away from her rented house. "Come on Sokka, we're going to your place," She told him as she took her bag from him.

He paused before following her. He looked down at the mayor as he shook and cried on the ground. He had never seen someone more pathetic and more deserving of what came to him. He knelt to the ground by his head and made sure he could see him, "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. You broke things off with Toph because you found someone else. You had an accident with a gun you thought was unloaded and you had been drinking. You tell anyone what really happened and this will be nothing." he put the bottle down next to him and growled even lower, "Don't touch her again."

He emptied out the bullets from his gun, pocketing the ammo, and tucked the gun into his belt where it could have shot him easily by walking and stood up. He spit on the ground next to his face and jogged to catch up with Toph. It was going to be a long night, a long nine months…but he didn't mind. Toph would teach him otherwise any day.

**For some odd reason, I really loved writing that…anyway. In my other story, You're Still Just a Kid, season one is almost done, so get ready for that! Go like my facebook page for viewings upcoming chapters and stories, story recommendations, and other cool stuff! Please please please please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
